A different Reunion
by KathrynValmont
Summary: completewas posted before but now different anakin and padme come to see eachother again after they seperated after fireplace scene what will happen?
1. Chapter One

A/N: I redid this chapter, as I am the whole story. It has the same stpryline but I'm adding in details and proofreading.  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
She hadn't seen or heard from him in twelve years. She hadn't laughed or been truly happy in those years either. She had been completely miserable for twelve years. She just went through the motions of life. Each day was harder than the last.  
  
For the first time in years the Jedi had actual business in Naboo. Would he be there with them? What were they doing here in Naboo?  
  
Padme was a part of the council that was meeting with them. She had to. She was the Senator. It was a less important title than being the queen had been, but it was practically the most she could deal with.  
  
She was walking in the gardens when she saw him. He was sitting there just meditating. His eyes were closed and he looked completely relaxed.  
  
Padme smiled. At least this time he hadn't changed. He was just the way she remembered him. He didn't open his eyes, which meant that their connection was gone. That made Padme sad. At one time he had always knew when she was within three feet of him. Just as she was finishing that thought his eyes flew open and gazed at her.  
  
They stared at one another for a moment. Neither knew what to say to the other. For once they were at a complete lost for words.  
  
Then she saw him get up. He walked away slowly and purposely. He didn't run and he didn't take his time.  
  
"Where are you going Anakin," asked Padme.  
  
"I am needed Inside. Master Kenobi has just contacted me through the force. He would like to have a word with me."  
  
"Fine then, Anakin."  
  
It was the way that she said it that made him turn around to look at her. The way she had said it had been cold and angry, almost hurt.  
  
"What is it Padme," asked Anakin almost detached.  
  
Padme fought her own tears. She would not cry in front of him. She refused to let him see her weak side. She'd be damned before showing it to him.  
  
"What happened to you Anakin? This isn't you. You've changed so much that I can't even recognize you," complained Padme.  
  
"I suppose that is what age does to you. I'm a Jedi knight now and proud of it," said Anakin.  
  
"Ofcourse you are."  
  
"I don't have the time for distractions," said Anakin.  
  
"A distraction? What we had was never a distraction. Anakin, I was in love with you," said Padme.  
  
"Well, you sure had a interesting way of showing it. Oh well, that was the past. I was young back then. I let myself fall the first pretty girl I saw. I let my emotions get the best of me. That was the old me. I've grown up now,"said Anakin.  
  
Padme tried to hide her hurt but she knew that most likely Anakin would sense it. She had never felt this angry with him. She also felt completely in love with him.  
  
Anakin tried to controle his emotions as hers washed over him. He felt her pain and love. His words had truly cut her. He almost felt horrible about himself.  
  
"You haven't grown that much Anakin. I'm not fooled by your demeaner. I know you're still in love with me. If you can stand here and deny that you're not half the man you were the last time we said our good-byes. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me like I love you," said Padme.  
  
It would be so easy to grab her and kiss her with all the pent up passion inside of him for her. It would be much simpler to tell her how much he did love her but he just couldn't. He had a duty to the Jedi. And she had a duty to the Senate. They had chosen their paths years ago. They had chosen their professions over love. They couldn't go back now. It really didn't matter how much they both wanted to.  
  
"I'm not doing this. It's too late." he said.  
  
"Anakin, wait,"said Padme.  
  
"No, we made our decision years ago. Well, actually you made it for us, but that's rather irelevent now. We are not going to get tangled into that web again. We only get hurt by it," said Anakin.  
  
"You aren't answering my question. Do you love me?"  
  
Anakin forced himself to look in her eyes. How he wanted to look away. How could he look into those eyes and lie. As he spoke to her he reminded himself that he was doing it not only for his sake, but hers as well.  
  
"Not anymore. Things have changed now. I have chahged," said Anakin.  
  
*************  
  
He then walked off, away from her. He couldn't manage to stand in fron of her for one more moment. He wondered how he had done that. How had he been able to lie to her? He did it to protect the both of them and their feelings. Why didn't he feel any better about what he had done? He had done the right thing.   
  
He went to one of the many conference room where he found his old master sitting, waiting for him. He took a chair across from the older man.  
  
"What took you so long, Anakin," asked Obi-Wan with a skeptical gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I was meditating in the gardens when Senator Amidala found me and wished to have a word with me. I didn't want to be rude by cutting her off. I came as soon as I could."  
  
Obi-Wan still stared at him skeptically. Sometimes he did not understand or recognize the young man in front of him. Thirteen years ago after they returned from Naboo after escorting Senator Amidala home he was dedicated. It had been what Obi-Wan had desired for hom for years, but when it came he wasn't so sure it was for the best. He never laughed, never smiled was always respectful and rather quiet.  
  
"I see. Is she alright," asked Obi-Wan.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
"That's good news. I wanted to discuss with you the reason why we came to Naboo in the first place."  
  
"Yes, I had a feeling that was what you wanted to talk about. Do you have an idea on how long we will be here."  
  
"Not long. But I am here to inform you it will be longer than expected."  
  
"I see. Well, why don't we discuss this after dinner? I am rather tired, seeing we just got here a couple hours ago."  
  
"Alright. I will talk with you later, Anakin."  
  
Obi-Wan watched the young man leave the room. He always thought the day Anakin was ready to be a jedi he would be happy to have him off his hands, but he was wrong. Somehow even after he became a Jedi they remained partners. But now, fights never occured between them.   
  
In the short time anakin had been in Naboo he had grown up too fast, to the point at times he didn't even recognize him. He had always wondered what exactly had transpired on Naboo. He had never asked anakin, though. He knew whatever had happened to him might have been painful, and clearly life changing.  
  
Before Anakin had become a Jedi Knight he never realized just how much Anakin occupied his time. He was always lecturing him, condeming him, telling him how he could better improve himself and at least a dozen other things. He never thought that he might miss that.  
  
He had thought of taking another padawan on, but he never had. They may not be as much work as Anakin had been, so he did the next best thing. He asked Anakin to be his partner. He had half expected him to say no, and was nearly surprised when anakin firmly shook his hand saying that he'd be honored.  
  
Obi-Wan remained in his conferance chair. There was need to get up. He had no where to be. Even though he was a Jedi and there was much work to be done he found himself at times bored and listless.  
  
************************  
  
Padme numbly sat on the garden bench that Anakin had occupied before she came to speak with him. She didn't notice anything that surrounded her. Her body was in a daze. She had a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"He doesn't love me," she whispered to herself over and over again.  
  
How could this be happening to her? Why was the one thing that kept her going all these years now gone? The thought that he loved her was what still kept her breathing. Now that she had lost that she didn't know what to do with herself.  
  
She was crying, yet she didn't even know it. She was out of touch with reality. she knew nothing but that her heart ached. She knew that the pain wasn't going to go away either.  
  
********  
  
It was dinner at the Naboo mansion. Everyone was eating gaily except Anakin. He had too much on his mind. He looked around the table to see that Padme wasn't there. He turned to Sabe whom was serving dinner that evening.  
  
"Where is Padme?"  
  
Her concern mirrored his. Where was her mistress? She had said she was going out to the gardens for fresh air, but she had never come back. She couldn't still be out there, not with this rain.  
  
"Sir, I know this is going to sound rather odd but I don't know where my mistresss is. She wasn't in her room when I looked for her. I supposed she had come down to dinner early. After accepting that idea as truth I went back to my work," said Sabe sadly.  
  
"Did you look in the gardens," asked Anakin.  
  
Sabe looked at him as if he had lost his mind as she looked at the window.  
  
"Jedi Master, she went out there earlier, but I know she has come back. It is pouring. Lightning is about to strike. She has a good head on her shoulders. Believe me, she's not out there sitting and reading a book," said Sabe sarcastically.  
  
She looked up at Anakin realizing she may have been a bit out of line. She almost appologized for her behavior, but judging by the look on his face he wouldn't have heard her. She watched as Anakin quickly got up. He really didn't give a damn if anyone wondered where he was going. He had to find Padme. He had a pretty good idea as to where she would most likely be.  
  
**************************  
  
Anakin's heart stopped as he saw her in the same place where he had left her. She looked half dead. Her hair was drenched. Her close were soaked through. She looked so cold. She just looked forward not even noticing he was even there, right in front of him.  
  
It scared him. He had never seen her like this. What if she died because of him?  
  
"Let's get you inside," he said more to himself than to her seeing as she didn't hear him.  
  
She didn't so much as look up at him. She just looked forward with a dull expression on her face.  
  
He picked her up meeting no resistance. He didn't notice as he cradled her against him how wet he was getting. And if he had noticed he wouldn't have cared.  
  
As he carried her inside water fell on the floor in piles. Anakin ignored that thought as he carried her into the dining room.  
  
"I need a doctor. Someone get a doctor here quick. She has a very high fever and I think she's dieing," said Anakin.  
  
Where they were eating there was a couch. Anakin placed her on that couch.   
  
He watched as she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
He didn't noticed the people around them. If he had noticed he still wouldn't have backed away.  
  
"You got to be okay Padme. You can't die. I won't let you."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter Two

Obi-Wan sat with Anakin a few days later out in the Garden at that very bench. He looked over at anakin who seemed serene as he had come to accept to be Anakin's normal disposition.  
  
"You found her out here," asked Obi-Wan, interupting his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan, I did. And ofcourse, I brought her inside, which would have been the natural thing to do," said Anakin calmly.  
  
"Ofcourse. You seemed to know exactly where to find her. Do you possiblt know what was the cause of her distress?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"It's ofcourse none of my concern. I will not ask you what you might or might not know. Hopefully she'll make a quick recovery," said Obi-Wan.  
  
"Yes, let us hope she will. I think we are very lucky that I found her when we did."  
  
"Yes, we are. If you had found her too much later she may have not had the chance to live."  
  
"Yes," said Anakin agreeing with him.  
  
"But are you alright?"  
  
"Ofcourse. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"This is Padme."  
  
"Senator Amidala, if you will... But to answer you're question, I'm fine. She will be fine and resume her duty as can only be expected of her."  
  
"And what will become of you?"  
  
"I am not quite sure I understand what you mean," said Anakin.  
  
"What will happen when you return to the temple? Will you choose for yourself a Padawan," asked Obi-Wan.  
  
"I have considered it over the years, but as you can well see haven't quite followed through with it. Maybe it is time for me to choose one. We will see what happens, once we return to the temple."  
  
"I see."  
  
*********************************  
  
Sabe watched as the young woman who layed on the bed awoke. She looked at the ceiling and then straight at her. Sabe warmly smiled at her mistress.  
  
"I am very glad to see you have awaken. That was quite a scare you gave everyone," said Sabe.  
  
"What? What do you mean? How long have I been asleep," asked Padme disoriented from her sleep.  
  
"Well, it has been a week since I have spoken with you. But, you have slept without waking for a day. You wake a bit and we would give you some water, but you were unaware of your surroundings. As soon as you would drink you would fall right back to sleep. Do you remember what happeend?"  
  
Padme sadly nodded her head as she rememebred Anakin's harsh words. Then she remembered being so cold and someone eventually, who's hands were wanrm picking her up, taking her to where she would be safe.  
  
"I see you do remember. Now would you care to explain to me why you felt it necessary to stay in the rain and freeze," asked Sabe evenly.  
  
"I- I didn't notice it was raining. I'm- tired," said Padme sadly.  
  
"My dearest friend... What happened? Come on. You must tell me," said Sabe soothingly as she layed next to Padme on the bed and took one of her hands in her own.  
  
"It's so awful that I don't want to talk about it..."  
  
"Come on, hon. You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"Anakin said he didn't love me, and..."  
  
"You actually believed him," asked Sabe almost scoffing.  
  
"He was as sure as he was serious," said Padme.  
  
"He's been here everyday. He wants to speak with you the moment you awake," said Sabe.  
  
"No, no, no..."  
  
Sabe watched in almost confusion as she shivered and shook. She took three deep breaths and only calmerd down to take deep sips of the water Sabe handed her. Sabe watched as she snuggled into bed and fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
Sabe watched as she slept almost peacfully. She had half the mind to go to Anakin and yell at him for what he had said and hadn't said. She wouldn't do that, though. It would complicate things. Awhile ago she could've, but not now. He wasn't the same man he had once been.  
  
********************  
  
Anakin had visited Padme every chance he got. He always hoped her handmaids would have better news for him. It was always the same though.  
  
One day after her being out of it nearly a week he went to see her only to be met with the even look of Sabe. She didn't look too happy to see him.  
  
"Well, welll, well Anakin..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was awake earlier ad told me everything..."  
  
"Why didn't you come and get me?! You knew I wanted to see her..."  
  
" 'Why didn't I come get you?' Well, because, the mention of your name sent her shaking and caused her to want to sleep once more. She was very weak and tired. She was in absolutely no condition to see you."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Why did you lie to her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You don't think you're fooling me, now do you? I know you still love her as much as ever," said Sabe.  
  
"You don't understand. It would ruin everything," said Anakin.  
  
"What exactly would it ruin, the cold man who has taken place of the once passionate man I knew?"  
  
"What we have worked for... I would be expelled from the Jedi order, and god only wants to know what would happen to her," said Anakin seriously.  
  
"Is that the way it really has to be."  
  
"Yes, Sabe, it is."  
  
"Well, when she wakes up and is in order to talk to you, you will discuss it with her. You will not lie to her," said Sabe.  
  
"Alright."  
  
SHe watched as he left. She was mystified. He was a jedi now, as well as in his heart. Would he want to or even be able to give that up for Padme? Would she allow him to?  
  
***************  
  
Padme now slept most of the time. When she didnt sleep she ate and was in an almost daze. She was no longer herself. Everyone was worried about her.  
  
Anakin walked into her room to see her. He was hoping she would now be awake and ready to talk to him. He saw the doctor there.  
  
"How is she," asked Anakin.  
  
"She's doing much better. She is just very tired. Now maybe you can answer the question no one else can. No one else seems to know what happened to her. No one seems to know why she's suddenly began to shut down. No one knows why she just sat there in a state of shock while she got drenched. Well, one handmaiden seems to know and tells me you are the person I should be speaking with," said the doctor.  
  
"It was my fault," said Anakin.  
  
"I gathered that. What exactly did you say to her," asked the doctor.  
  
"I told her I didn't love her. I didn't mean it. I love her with everything inside of me. I just wanted to protect our feelings. Everytime we admit how we feel we always end up getting hurt. I never meant for any of this to happen to her," said Anakin.  
  
He was now crying.  
  
"I need to get out of here."  
  
He ran out of the room.  
  
*********  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Anakin reguarded the older man with a desperate look. He needed someone to talk about this with.   
  
"I told her I didn't love her. Then I just left her there, standing alone. She might die now because of something I have done," saidAnakin.  
  
Anakin looked at his former Master for guidance. He hadn't turned to him for guidance in over a decade. He hadn't turned to anyone in over a decade. He felt himself relax a little as Obi-Wan put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Anakin, you aren't a bad person. You made a mistake. We all do. No one is perfect."  
  
"But, I'm a jedi..."  
  
"Yes, you are, and you did what you thought was right."  
  
" 'What I thought was right?'. No, I killed her- or will! Don't you see it? I kill people. You save them. What kind of a man am I?" asked Anakin.  
  
"You don't kill people Anakin. You've saved my life at least a dozen times. I am grateful for you even if I didn't always show it," said Obi-Wan.  
  
Anakin gave him a wry smile.  
  
************  
  
A week later Padme stretched in bed. She had been doing much better. She wanted to start on her work ammediately, but her doctor gave her strict orders to remain in bed.  
  
She froze as she saw a familiar figure walk into her room. She sat up and reguarded him with an even look. She was not going to allow him to know how he affected her.  
  
"I am surprise to see her here. I felt sure the Jedi would have returned to the capital."  
  
"We have. We have come back here now, to wait for your recovery so that we may have our meeting and return to the temple."  
  
"So, you will be returning soon?"  
  
"As soon as possible," said Anakin.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here," asked Padme.  
  
She tried to keep her voice cold towards him. She didn't want him to know that it pained her that he would once more be stepping out of his life.  
  
"We need to talk about something rather important. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't," said Anakin.  
  
"I don't need to talk to you. I have nothing to say to you. You said it all."  
  
  
  
"Well, that works just fine for me because I have plenty to say to you. I won't give up until you hear me out," said Anakin.  
  
"Well, you had your chance with me. You blew it. You're going to have to excuse me for not being too happy to see you. Get out," said Padme.  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes and Padme shared his unfriendly stare with him. Before Padme knew what was really happening his hands were on the sides of her face and he was kissing her like he would never have another chance. Anakin knew he needed to pull away. Why was he letting his feelings betray him?  
  
Padme broke away.  
  
She felt she could hardly breath with the consuming force of his kiss. She then looked up at him and reguarded him with an angry look.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing," she demanded.  
  
His face turned back to one serenity. He gave her a look that was unreadable, the look of a Jedi.  
  
"I'm very sorry, M'lady. I do not know what came over me. I don't know what I could possibly do to show you how sorry I am."  
  
"What do you want, Anakin."  
  
"I lied to you that day."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I wanted you to know that. I can't get involved with you because it goes against the Jedi order."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes, Padme. There isn't a day that I don't thin about you."  
  
"I can't ask you to give up the Jedi. I wouldn't want you to. I guess there's nothing left but to say goodbye."  
  
"I'm sorry, Padme."  
  
"So, am I. I wish you could've fallen in love with someone who could be with you in the way that you deserve."  
  
"Anakin..."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll leave now."  
  
She pulled him into a hug. She felt a tear slip down her cheek. She wondered if she would ever see him again. She tightened her grip on him, not wanting to let him go, but knowing eventually she had to.   
  
He felt her cling to him and he let her. He could not change his mind. This was his life, and he would share it with no one because they would get hurt. Finally he pulled away from her.  
  
"There will never be a day that I don't think of you. I swear I'll love you my whole life."  
  
"I know. I love you too."  
  
She watched as he walked out the door. She knew that they'd never be together again. Oh, perhaps they'd see eachother someday, but things would never be the same. Anakin Skywalker had made up his mind. And when Anakin Skywalker firmly made up his mind no one could change it, not even her.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: This story was originally going to be a happy ending. You may recognize parts of it from a long time ago, but now I've changed it. There will be a Epilogue. All my stories aren't always happy endings. 


	3. Epilogue

Leonna Spencer had never seen a country so lush and beuatiful. All she had ever known were the tall buildings that surrounded the temple. She had been to many countriles but none was quite as beautiful as this one. She was happy for this change of pace. She sat obediantly next to her master since they hadn't landed quite yet. She looked across from her where his old master sat, who was almost like a second master.  
  
"Master, when will we land?"  
  
"In about ten minutes. We will stay at Queen Jamilla's palace. I expect you to be as kind and gracious as possible towards her for allowing the three of us to stay in her palace."  
  
"Yes, Master. But, Master, why are we here in Naboo at all?"  
  
"Because thirty three years ago we helped free Naboo. We are here to celebrate with them."  
  
"Will it be fun," asked Leonna.  
  
"I suppose that it will," said Obi-Wan from where he sat.  
  
"Hmm, have you ever been to one of their celebrations before," asked Leonna.  
  
"Once, Leonna, once. See, we are landing already," said anakin with an assured smile that always calmed her down.  
  
"Master, will we have to still train while we're here?"  
  
"I think it would be best-"  
  
"Obi-Wan I think she can have a break. She's a quick study and has done very well."  
  
"I agree," said Obi-Wan.  
  
As they walked down the stairs where transpertation was waiting for them Leonna cotemplated many things. Would she ever be like Master Skywalker, calm, serene, powerful and at all times one with the force? Had he always been that way?  
  
Leonna blushed as her Master looked at her with a curious eye. She knew he had once again read her mind. He gave her hand a quick reassuring squeeze.  
  
"All in good time, Leonna, all in good time."  
  
**************************  
  
Oliver Organa watched as his mother sat by the window. Since he could always remember his mother had always been sad. She was only happy when she told him of her love for him. He wished he knew what made her so sad.  
  
His parents were never in love. They made no pretense that they were or ever had been. No, their marriage was one of convience. It furthered both their careers as politicians, and that's all that mattered.  
  
He sat next to her and watched as her frown turned into a small smile. He loved it when she smiled. It made her look as if she weren't always so sad and miserable.  
  
"My darling son..."  
  
"Mother, don't be so sad. The celebration is tommorow. It will be a day of happiness, I think."  
  
Padme smiled at him. She had loved him so much since the day he was born. He was selfless and caring. He always tried to make her smile and laugh. Because of that she was always grateful.  
  
He was trying to give her something to look forward to, something to be happy about. It wasn't his fault because he didn't know. He didn't know on this day she was always sad. He knew nothing about Anakin, and how he had helped them concerning the trade federation.  
  
"We'll see, my son. Now, it's almost ten. Go up to bed now. We will be up bright and early tommorow. I want you well rested so you can function your best."  
  
"Yes, Mother."  
  
He kissed her on the cheek and she did the same to him. He smiled at her as he hugged her.  
  
"Yes, Oliver, go with your father, tommorow, before the celebration. He wants you to go because he loves you."  
  
"I have to go, so he knows I love him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Goodnight, Mother."  
  
"Goodnight, Oliver."  
  
***********************  
  
Leonna had been walking down the streets of theed with her master, having a good time. There was so much to see, so much to do. It was almost overwelming. Suddenly she felt like someone was looking at her. She looked behind her to see that not too far away was a boy around her age. He sat next to a man and a woman.  
  
Suddenly all three got up and approached them. Anakin looked up and saw this. Leonna watched her master tense up as they fully made their way over to them.  
  
"Master Jedi, it has been too many years. I haven't seen you since- I can not recall the last time I saw you," finished off Bail.  
  
"It's probably all for the best. I see you brought your family with you, your wife Padme and this must be your son," said Anakin.  
  
Neither teenager missed how uncomfortable Padme and anakin were around eachother. They also noticed how Bail was completely oblivious to it.  
  
"Hello, I'm Oliver."  
  
Anakin and him shook hands firmly.  
  
"I am Master Skywalker. It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine."  
  
"I must be getting back to the- palace, come on Leonna."  
  
"Sir, I'm doing a report for school on the Jedi. I could use your help. May I acompany you back," asked Oliver.  
  
"Ofcourse."  
  
"Thankyou, Master Jedi," said Bail.  
  
"Leonna, you haven't seen everything why don't you stay with me. I will have a servant return her when that servant comes to bring Oliver back home."  
  
"Very well then."  
  
Leonna watched as the young boy walked off with her master and she was left with two people she had never seen before.   
  
"Well, honwy, I have a meeting to attend to, but you show Leonna around."  
  
"Ofocurse."  
  
Leonna watched as he walked away. Everyone was leaving. Before she knew it Padme would leave her as well. She was very hot.  
  
"Would you like to sit down under a canopy," asked Padme.  
  
"Yes, thankyou."  
  
They made their way to the place where she had seen them sitting. She took a seat to the lady next to her. She watched as the lady seemed distressed. A normal person wouldn't have detected it, but a jedi would.  
  
"How old are you, Leonna."  
  
"I'm fourteen."  
  
"What a good age to be..."  
  
Leonna watched as a far away look had taken place in her sad eyes. She knew fourteen must have meant something to Padme.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is."  
  
She watched as tears filled Padme's eyes and she shrinked it back, afraid to cry.  
  
"Are you crying," asked Leonna.  
  
"No, ofcourse not. Why would I be crying? Today Naboo is celebrating their victory's anniversary. I have nothing to cry about."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Padme looked at the young jedi padawan. She had straight blonde hair. She had piercing blue eyes, that only rivaled those of her Master, Anakin.  
  
"You are a very beautiful young girl."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"I bet people mistake Anakin and you as father and daughter all the time."  
  
"Yes, they do. It helps our cover. At times i pretend to be his child on a mission when we're in disguise. Jedi aren't allowed to have children, so, no one suspects either one of us. He is like my father, a very good teacher."  
  
"I can see that yuo must admire him very deeply."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Did you know my Master."  
  
"Yes, I did. It was many years ago, though."  
  
"I see. Let's go back to the palace and get Oliver. I must be going back anyway."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The two women made their way through the busy streets of Naboo.  
  
************************  
  
Anakin watched as the young man took notes. He was very quick and smart. He was also very lucky that none of Bail's qualities seemed to be instilled in him.  
  
Oliver looked up as the door opened. He watched as his mother and Leonna walked into the room.  
  
"Thankyou, master Jedi for allowing him to take these notes, but now it is time for him to go home. I have brought back your padawan as I said I would."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
Both of them had a hard time even looking at eachother. Oliver watched as his mother took something from her pocket and handed it to Anakin. It was some sort of a necklace.  
  
"Here Anakin. I don't want it anymore."  
  
"Keep it. It was a gift to bring you good luck."  
  
"Very well then..."  
  
Both watched as both teenagers hugged eachother goodbye. They were not liking how this was looking.  
  
"Come Oliver, it's time to go."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Oliver watched his mother look over at anakin one last sorrowful time before turning and leaving with him.  
  
******************  
  
"Did you love her," asked Leonna.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I may be your master, but even I'm not perfect."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Never fall in love. For Jedi it only ends in pain and in misery."  
  
She gave hima hug something she rarely did. He hugged her back having no idea what he said went in one ear and out the other. After all, fourteen was a special age... 


End file.
